Among the currently available domestic fitness devices, the fitness equipment with a ring-shaped gravity body becomes increasingly popular, which comprises the ring-shaped gravity body and a handle movably connected with the ring-shaped gravity body, wherein, square handle installation grooves are formed oppositely on the inner ring surface of the gravity body, handle key surfaces matched with the handle installation grooves are respectively formed through cutting on the side surfaces at two ends of the handle, and screw holes are formed on two end surfaces of the handle. After the handle is placed in the installation position through the installation grooves, bolts can be fixedly connected with the ring-shaped gravity body through the screw holes formed on the outer surface of the ring-shaped gravity body.
The defect of the structure lies in that the handle installation grooves affect the integrity of the inner surface of the ring-shaped gravity body, so that the fitness equipment can easily inflict skin injuries on a user.